Not yet, my Lord
by Fantony
Summary: A frozen pond in the middle of the night, a slap, and an unexpected order. One shot, Sebastian's POV. Sebastian x Ciel.


**Plot**: A frozen pond, a slap and an unexpected order. One shot. Sebastian's POV. Seb x Ciel. (That's the first time I write about a relationship between an adult and a child, since Ciel's only 12. When I think of it, that's disgusting, but these two are just too cute together, and Ciel looks and sounds much older, so, well…)

**Disclaimer**: Do I need to mention Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana? Believe me, if Sebastian was mine, I… Hmm, no, forget about that! ;-)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! Also keep in mind that this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and I haven't read the manga yet, so this is only based on the anime. **_

* * *

**NOT YET, MY LORD…**

If he wasn't my Master, I would call him an idiot. Walking on a frozen pond at dead of night is definitely not the most brilliant idea he came up with. Even if I find him lighter than a feather whenever I hold him in my arms, he's still heavier than a thin layer of ice.

"You're late." He manages to mumble as I take him out of the very cold water.

I wrap him in my coat and hold him tight. I can feel him shivering in my arms, and I can feel his heart rate slowing down. Mild hypothermia. It only takes me a few seconds to bring him back to the manor.

"I've run you a bath." I say, helping him get rid of his soaked clothes.

He is still shivering and I almost feel pity.

"The water's not hot enough…" He grumbles as he enters the bathtub.

"I am fully aware of that, my Lord, but rewarming must be done slowly to prevent a rush of blood to the surface of the body away from vital organs that need blood." I explain.

He's never satisfied anyway, and he would never thank me or praise me, but it doesn't matter. The only thing I can expect from him is his soul. When the time comes.

"What was the Young Master doing there in the middle of the night?"

I know what he was doing. Putting me to the test. He wants to check that the contract is still as efficient as I pretend it to be. As if he needed any further proof! He wastes his time, anyway. He can't end now. No matter what he does.

"My own business," he retorts.

"I see," I pause. "You can't die. Not yet, my Lord. Remember?"

His eyes widen in surprise but he tries to hide it and frowns.

"Shut up, Sebastian! You're annoying!" He snaps at me, throwing the soap at my face.

I catch it with my left hand just before it hits my forehead. I can't help but smile. He hates it when I read him like an open book.

"Shall I leave the Young Master alone?" I ask politely.

"Idiot! Who will help me get out of the bath if you leave?"

I can tell he's really angry now, and for some dark reason, I want him to be even angrier. I can't repress my true nature, can I? And anger is such an interesting feeling.

"I thought you could do such a simple thing by yourself, my Lord." I smirk.

I've gone beyond the bonds and he doesn't like it. I can still feel his hand on my cheek. But it doesn't hurt. He can't hurt me, he is too weak. Physically, that's it, because his words can be terrific blades.

"Your insolence disgusts me, Sebastian." He mumbles, coldly, his hand still shaking from the slap.

I say nothing, I know I deserved it. I stare at him. He is standing in the bathtub, with his back to me. Drops of water drip down his porcelain skin. I see him naked everyday but I never cease to be amazed at how perfect his features are.

"What are you waiting for?!" He yells.

I come out of my torpor and wrap a towel around him, helping him step out of the bathtub.

"I am sorry if I have offended you, my Lord," I say while drying him softly from head to toes.

He ignores me so I help him put on his night clothes and go back to bed in silence.

I am about to blow the candles out and get out of the bedroom when he breaks the silence.

"Sebastian!" He calls out without turning to look at me.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Sleep in my bed, tonight. And do not blow out the candles."

"Devils never sleep, Young Master," I smirk.

"Am I to believe that you refuse to obey?"

This time, he turns to face me and looks daggers at me. The contract...

I shake my head, place the candelabra on the night table and proceed to take off my shoes and clothes. I only keep my underwear and my white shirt, and slip into bed, cautiously avoiding any contact with the Young Master who has turned his back to me. I feel very uncomfortable.

"Sebastian..." He begins after a few minutes, his words trailing off.

I wince. I thought he had fallen into the arms of Morpheus.

"Is there something that prevents you from sleeping, Young Master?" I ask with concern.

He nods. I just hope it has nothing to do with his parents. I try my best to be the perfect butler, but I'm helpless when it comes to comforting him. I've tried, though. Many times. But I've never convinced him. I'm just one hell of a butler, after all.

"There's something I'd like to ask you..." He mumbles into his pillow.

"Anything for you, my Lord. Just ask."

"Can you..."

His voice is hesitant. That doesn't sound like him at all.

"Can I..." I encourage him.

"Sebastian, kiss me." He finally lets out as he turns to face me.

He looks at me straight in the eye, trying his best to look confident, but the faint flush on his pale cheeks betrays him.

I have to hide my feelings too. Surprise. Excitement. How long have I waited for something like this to happen? How long have I longed to brush against his lips?

"So?" He asks, nervously.

I delicately push a lock of hair away from his eyes and smile at him.

"Yes, my Lord."

I cup his face with my hands. Our lips are nearly touching. I can feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Young Master?"

He nods and I capture his lips in a soft kiss. This is his first kiss and he kisses the devil he sells his soul to. Such an irony of fate! I carefully slide my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He groans softly and it turns me on.

I make him lay on the bed and straddle him. The kiss becomes wilder and wilder. To think his soul will soon be mine excites me even more. If I don't stop, I might not be able to keep control. I might just consume his soul straightaway. It's been so long since I last ate human souls...But the contract... I can't... I must fight against my darkest side... I have to break the kiss, but it's so good... so...

"Sebastian!" He screams.

I pull away. He is panting but I'm surprised to see he doesn't look worried at all.

"I'm sorry, Young Master."

He ignores my apologies for the second time this night.

"You kissed me just because I commanded you to, right?"

His question takes me by surprise, but I answer it nonetheless.

"Yes, my Lord."

Disappointment washes over his face, and he looks away so that I can't see the sadness in his eyes.

I force him to look at me. He tries to avoid my eyes to no avail.

"Yes, I've done it only because you have commanded me to do so. I would have never dared to touch the Young Master without his permission. And if you wanted to know so badly who was by my side on the picture taken with the Talbot camera, let me tell you now that it was..."

I bend down and whisper in his ear:

"You..."

He startles.

"That doesn't make sense! I thought only dead people appeared on those pictures! And I'm not – "

"Not yet, indeed. But your time is limited... And the end draws closer and closer, that's why..."

"I see..." he says with resignation.

For a few seconds, I thought he had dived into the depths of melancholia, but he now stares at me with fondness.

"Does that mean that I am..."

_The most important person in my odd life._

"You are..." I reply, running my hand through his hair.

His lips suddenly curl into the most beautiful smile ever. A real smile. A smile I'd never seen on his face before. It is said that devils can't feel happiness, but this moment is definitely something very close. I can't help but kiss him again. Gently, this time. Slowly. Savouring each second of it.

"Sebastian... I could die right now, I feel so... good..." He whispers.

"Not yet, my Lord. Not yet..."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
